


my lord and lady

by Enjolchilles



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: two snapshots from Amy and Laurie's life
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	my lord and lady

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of a request on my previous Amy/Laurie fic. I tried to keep these short and sweet, both are under 200 words.
> 
> I wrote this with the 2019 version in mind but feel free to imagine Amy and Laurie however you want :)

1\. Wedding Bells

It wasn’t how Amy had always pictured it was going to be. She’d never forget how she had imagined it when she was younger. The light blue and cream coloured decorations and a bouquet of sweet flowers that’d contrast her pale dress. She sighed over that perfect wedding for years, but she had it all wrong. She did end up having the perfect wedding, though it was different then how she imagined it would be. Her dress wasn’t light coloured but a harsh black she’d worn originally to mourn in. There were no decorations and no perfectly cut bouquet, just a handful of wildflowers she had picked from the ground on her way to the chapel. It was rushed and consisted of her and her groom-to-be huddled in the back of a small carriage, clinging to each other the whole ride. However she did have one thing that she had always imagined: the caring boy from next door. 

2\. How Do I Tell Him?

Amy rubbed one hand on her stomach and the other on her forehead as a pain began to stretch across it. Her brain tried to juggle all her reservations while her heart tried to console her. She knew Laurie would be overjoyed when he heard her news, yet she couldn’t help but stress about how to say it perfectly. At that moment Laurie walked through the door, walked in on Amy caressing her growing stomach. He didn’t need to hear her preface, he could always tell just what she was thinking. He dropped his bag in the doorway, knelt down before her and laid his head on her stomach, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She felt a tear of what she could only assume was joy wet her dress.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you have any grammar corrections or just want to say something!


End file.
